


Burned like Ruby Fire [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofBurned like Ruby Fireby deathofthestarsAuthor's summary:Tony knows they don't want him. They just feel bad. That's all, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Burned like Ruby Fire [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/gifts), [deathofthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burned like Ruby Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935629) by [deathofthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars). 

### Streaming Audio with Music

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[With music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xy2wlnh9as665qw/BurnedLikeRubyFireMusic.mp3?dl=0) | 00:35:07 | 30.31 MB  
[No music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sep9x87ndxzy6jb/BurnedLikeRubyFireNoMusic.mp3?dl=0) | 00:32:54 | 28.61 MB

### Music

Across the Park by Keys of Moon  
<https://soundcloud.com/keysofmoon>  
Music promoted by <https://www.free-stock-music.com>  
Attribution 4.0 International (CC BY 4.0)  
<https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/>

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Marvel Trumps Hate 2019.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, Juulna and deathofthestars.


End file.
